


Below Deck

by brooklynjbbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Drug Addiction, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Shrunkyclunks, Slow Updates, Smut, Vacation, im sorry, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynjbbarnes/pseuds/brooklynjbbarnes
Summary: Tony and Steve will not stop bickering on missions. As a team-building exercise, the Avengers go on vacation.Bucky is the Chief Steward on a Mediterranean yacht. What happens when the Avengers board for a two-week charter and Bucky catches the eye of THE Captain America?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the TV show Below Deck: Mediterranean.

Bucky woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock, he climbed out of the top bunk in his cabin. He stumbled a little bit as the boat rocked underneath him, they were anchored in rough waters. Which meant his third stew, Sharon, was probably somewhere puking up her breakfast.

Life on a yacht is something you’d think would be luxurious and lush. However, life on a yacht for a Chief Steward left little to be desired. Constantly stressed and tired, having to put up with every ridiculous demands guests throw his way. The year's salary for only three months of work is worth it. In reality, Bucky really couldn’t ask for a better job.

He steadied himself on the bedpost, trying not to wake up his second stew, Wanda. He pulled his black work shorts on and haphazardly threw on his blue polo with the yacht’s logo on the chest.

Bucky slowly made his way to the crew kitchen, most of the deck hands were already awake and getting ready to dock at the port in Capri. He waited patiently for the Keurig to brew his coffee, leaning on the counter rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

It had been a long night, the charter from hell was finally coming to an end. The primary was an heiress from California who was strictly kosher, but her other guests were not, some were vegan, some were pescatarian, there were so many different fucking dietary preferences that Bucky thought his head was going to explode. Their chef Vision had been overworked, which meant he was a big fat asshole to Bucky in return.

Last night, took the cake though. According to these stupid rich assholes, sitting down for dinner at ten actually meant sitting down for dinner at 11:30, leaving Bucky to deal with an extremely pissed off chef and several cold appetizers. Plus, he was down a stew, he had sent Sharon to bed early so she could work the breakfast shift.

Bucky didn’t end up getting to bed until around three that night, Wanda stumbling in even later at around five. Bucky sighed into his hazelnut flavored coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table and began unpeeling his banana when his third stew came running in panicked.

“Bucky, the guests are up, and they want Bloody Marys, how do you make those, we don’t have any mix?” she said in a rush.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky muttered under his breath. He gave her a closed-lipped smile, the face he gave everyone when he was incredibly pissed off.

“1/4 cup of tomato juice, 1.5 ounces of vodka, teaspoon of Worcestershire, a couple dashes of Tabasco, a pinch of salt and pepper, ice, and a stalk of celery. Ask if they want lemon. Now if you’d excuse me I’d like to enjoy my breakfast in peace,” he said coldly.

“Could you write that down for me?” she asked.

“Fucking google it Sharon,” he said standing up abruptly and taking his mug and banana with him as he stormed off to the front deck, where all the deck hands worked preparing for departure. He sat on the deck with his back resting on the side of the boat.

He finally got to enjoy the potassium filled goodness that was his banana, soon followed by a cigarette to relieve his stress.

Sam Wilson the bosun came up to him with a smirk on his face, sitting down next to him. Bucky passed the man the man his unfinished cigarette, Sam took a long drag.

“You usually only smoke when you're stressed, what’s going on?” Sam asked looking Bucky in the eyes.

“I could say the same to you,” Bucky said having taken back the cigarette, letting out a big puff of smoke.

“You first,” Sam prompted.

“Sharon didn’t know how to make a fucking Bloody Mary, said we didn’t have any mix.” Sam laughed.

“Scott has been kissing Captain Carol’s ass the whole damn charter,” Sam complained. The bosun oversaw all the deck hands, but Scott was the lead deckhand. The two could be a little combative. Bucky laughed.

“You do know Sharon’s last job was on a booze cruise, right?” Sam asked with a smirk.

Bucky snorted, “I kind of figured that one out for myself but it’s not what her CV said.” Bucky was learning as they got further into the charter season that Sharon’s CV, for lack of a better term, was complete and utter bullshit.

“I mean what kind of fucking yachtie gets seasick, Jesus Christ,” Bucky complained to Sam. “What time is it?”

“Ten,” Sam answered glancing down at his watch.

“I gotta get ready for these pieces of shit to disembark, I’ve never been more excited for charter guests to fucking leave,” Bucky griped pushing himself off the deck and to the stairs leading him to the crew cabins.

 

\---

 

“Everybody in their whites!” Captain Carol called from their walkie system. Bucky stripped in the room he shared with his second stew, Wanda. The only other tolerable crew member on the damn yacht, besides Sam of course.

“This would be really weird if you weren’t gay,” Wanda said, they stood there looking at each other. Wanda in her bra and panties and Bucky in his snug boxer-briefs.

“Trust me, Wanda, your lady bits don’t really do it for me,” he snarked, pulling up his navy-blue slacks. She threw her shirt at him. He buttoned up his crisp white button down and fastened his belt.

They made their way up a few decks to see the guests off. The deck hands had been working hard to get the guests luggage off the boat. Bucky put on his fake service industry smile as he spotted the guests relaxing on the deck furniture waiting for the ‘okay’ to get off.

The ‘okay’ was given by Captain Carol, the group faced the crew that had served them for three painstakingly long days. Bucky looked the primary in the eye, smile warm but his eyes were dead and cold, years in the service industry does that to a person. Bucky watched as the spray-tanned fake bitch gave Captain Carol an envelope with their tip that was so thin it made Bucky’s eyes twitch. 

The crew exchanged looks, they knew the tip wasn’t high. Unless the Federal Reserve magically started making $1,000 bills.

They watched as the demon guests left the boat, grabbing their luggage, and getting into the waiting cabs at the end of the dock.

“Good fucking riddance,” Bucky said breaking the silent tension among the crew. Some laughed, others were still upset about the tip.

Captain Carol shot him a look and sighed, “It’s time for the tip meeting.”

They all gathered in the crew lounge and sat in silence as Carol counted the tip. Carol recounted a few times to be certain, “it’s only $12,000.”

“Motherfucking bitch,” Bucky cussed putting his head in hands. Twelve grand may seem like a lot but it’s split 9 ways. That left only $1300 for each of them, a standard tip on a yacht is $3,000 to $4,000 per crew member. That left Bucky $2700 short on his yearly salary.

Most yacht charters last 6 weeks with a constant rotation of guest every three days. Bucky did two in a row every year. He makes $120,000 a year, which may also seem like a lot, but the nine months out of the year he’s not working is spent in Brooklyn, and thanks to gentrification his rent has skyrocketed. God damn fucking hipsters. That’s where his family and friends live, it’s where he grew up, it’s home.

Bucky was currently on the beginning of his second 6-week charter of the year. He had 5 weeks left to go, he couldn’t wait.

“I know this sucks, it’s definitely not what you deserve. They were horrible people and that’s the end of it, there’s nothing you guys could’ve done better,” Captain Carol said addressing the glum faces of her crew.

 

\---

 

Wanda and Bucky chilled in the guest lounge drinks in their hand, it was their night off, Bucky had plans to enjoy himself. But first, he had to deal with the issue of Sharon.

“I’m pretty sure Sharon lied on her CV,” Bucky confessed taking a long sip of wine.

Wanda shrugged looking sadly down at her empty glass, “it would make sense, you should confront her.” Bucky laughed already a little drunk and radioed her to meet them.

Sharon walked in closing the door behind her, “hey, what’s up?” she questioned.

Bucky got into Chief Stew mode, “we need to talk about your CV,” he said seriously.

Sharon looked nervous, “Yeah… what about it?”

“When I read it, it said you had experience in silver service,” Bucky said looking her dead in the eye.

Sharon coughed awkwardly, “I mean yeah… I’ve worked in the service industry.”

“Working in the service industry could mean working as a fucking cashier at McDonald’s, there is a monumental fucking difference between the regular service industry and the silver service industry. So, let me repeat myself, did you work in silver service?” he asked harshly. Wanda was wide-eyed next to him, Bucky could be a bitch, but right now he was being the ultimate bitch.

“Um… I didn’t put silver service on my CV, I’m not even sure what that is.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, he laughed petulantly, “Ok, Sharon, why don’t I go get your CV and we’ll see what it really says,” he said with a patronizing smile. Sharon swallowed nervously, not able to look Bucky in the eye.

Several minutes later Bucky came back with Sharon’s CV in hand and a smug smile. He handed her the CV, “Sharon, does this or does this not say silver service?”

“It does,” she confirmed.

“Ok, then why the fuck did you put on there if you don’t even know what it is?” he asked calmly.

“I didn’t even see it. When I made it, I gave it to a friend who’s worked on yachts to look over and spruce up.”

Bucky nodded taking back the paper, “Ok, while you’re here let’s work out how much the rest of your CV is bullshit.”

“You have barista training?” Bucky questioned moving down to the second item on her list.

“Yes, I mean I have my bartenders license,” Sharon said convinced she was right.

Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Barista means coffee dipshit.”

“Ok, well, how hard can coffee be, you just put the pod in the machine and press the button,” Sharon defended.

Bucky laughed and shook his head in disbelief, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, right?”

“Why are you so hard on me, I’m trying my best,” Sharon said storming out of the room.

“Bucky that was a little harsh,” Wanda said, carefully treading on the situation.

“Yeah, well I don’t respect liars,” he said getting up Sharon’s CV in hand.

“Where are you going?” Wanda asked.

“I’m going to have a chat with Captain Carol.”

 

\---

Bucky found Captain Carol in the bridge. He knocked quietly on the door before letting himself in. Captain Carol Danvers was an intimidating woman, she even scared the shit out of Bucky who’s nickname on his previous charter was 'chief intimidator.'

She spotted him, “Hey Bucky, how’s it going?” she asked setting down her book.

“Not so good Cap, we need to talk about Sharon,” he said seriously. Handing Carol the CV in question.

“She lied on her CV,” Bucky started. “When I confronted her about it, she said she didn’t write that she worked in silver service, that she had a friend spruce it up for her.”

Carol nodded, flipping through the pages.

“Half of its bullshit, I asked her about her barista training. She thought I meant bartending, when I corrected her, she told me all she had to do to make coffee was put the pod in the machine and press the button.”

“I had my suspicions when she got seasick,” Carol admitted. “I can tell right now I’m not happy but—”

“She used to work on a goddamn booze cruise for Christ sakes,” Bucky continued ranting, he was over Sharon. He had to pick up all her slack. He was the one woken up at 8 in the morning after going to bed at 2 because Sharon couldn’t handle three guests for breakfast. It was tiring, he wanted a new stewardess, a better one. Captain Carol was the only one who had the power to fire her.

Carol sighed, “I get it Bucky I really do, but third stew is an entry-level position. As the chief stew it is your responsibility to train her on our protocols,” she reasoned. Bucky rolled his eyes and crossed arms over his chest and gave her the ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look.

“I wouldn’t have hired her if I knew half her CV was bullshit,” Bucky argued.

“I’m not having an argument over a damn resume,” Carol said sternly. “It’s a life lesson kid, people will always lie on their resume. If you want to be the boss, that’s a lesson you have to learn.”

“Fine,” Bucky huffed.

“Since you’re here, now would be a perfect time to go over the preference sheet for the next charter,” Carol said.

She picked up her radio, “Vision and Sam come to the bridge, copy.”

“Copy,” Sam responded.

“Copy,” came Vision’s posh British accent.

Sam got there first, followed by Vision who was probably in the kitchen. They both sat down.

Vision came from a hippy-dippy British family, yes, his real name is Vision. He was a bad boy, with two sleeves of red cybernetic tattoos. He was ‘reformed’ when he went to culinary school, he trained with some of the best chefs. When he’s not yachting, he travels the U.S. in his van.

Captain Carol had the preference sheets in hand, she cleared her throat. “Our next guests are extremely high profile, we’ve been ordered to sign NDAs before the board.”

“This is also unusual because these guests have chartered the boat for the next two weeks,” she said.

Bucky was confused, what would happen to their day in between. They used that day to relax and then restock the boat, clean the cabins, etc.

“How is that going to work?” Vision asked the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“The day that guests will disembark and then board the next day, they will stay in a hotel on land. You will still have the night off and time to clean and restock like normal.”

Bucky nodded, this could work, as long as these guests weren’t heinous assholes, like the last ones. “So, who are we serving?” Bucky asked.

“Tony Stark and the Avengers,” Carol said seriously.

Bucky’s eyes grew wide, he was working when the invasion of New York happened last year. He’d heard about it from his friends and family and witnessed the media’s obsession with these group of superheroes.

“Vision, for food they’re open to anything you want to make. They want you to keep in mind that you’ll have to make super-sized portions for Thor and Mr. Rogers. Due to their God and super soldier status, they need around 5,000 calories a day to survive.”

Vision nodded, “Pasta, lots and lots of pasta.”

“Bucky, Mr. Stark had provided us with a list of alcohol, he wants to be provided on the boat,” she said handing over a list.

Bucky read it over, “this is doable,” he shrugged.

“Also, Mr. Rogers birthday is on July 4th and they wanted to throw a party for him while they’re on board. Mr. Stark insists it be American themed.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, how tacky. “Got it,” he said.

“That’s about it, go inform your teams.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private car took them to the marina. Steve was fucking over this vacation already. Tony took it upon himself to be in charge of the aux cord. There’s really nothing like the soothing sounds of Iron Maiden at 9:30 in the morning. Steve was about thirty seconds away from beating himself to death on the car window when they finally arrived at the marina. Maybe God is real?

It took Steve every ounce of willpower he had not roll his eyes. Tony Stark stood at the front of the conference room being the same cocky douche bag that Steve had learned to hate. The Avengers had just come back from their recent mission. Tony was leading the debriefing, much to Steve’s dismay.

It wasn’t one particular thing about Tony that annoyed Steve, it was a collection of incidents that drove Steve absolutely fucking bananas. First of all, he was cocky and incredibly flashy. Which conflicted deeply with Steve’s humble self-righteousness and his habit of being a stubborn asshole.

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair, if Stark was so rich you’d think he’d be able to invest in some comfortable fucking office chairs? Natasha eyed him carefully, he knew she had the ability to read him like a book. She scared the everloving shit out of him, but she was his closest friend. She knew he was annoyed.

“In conclusion, we were able to stop the terrorists from taking over the city because I am a genius engineer and my robots saved the day,” Tony spoke from the front of the room.

Steve inhaled sharply and huffed out angrily, “I think it was a team effort, Tony,” Steve said.

“Maybe so,” Stark said with a shrug.

“Really?” Steve questioned with disbelief of the pompousness of this guy. “Everybody played a part in today’s op, I think it’s incredibly rude of you to take all the credit. The mission ran almost perfectly, we all a did our jobs, and I would appreciate it if you’d top undercutting your teammates' success.”

“It would have run perfectly if you two would stop bickering all the damn time,” Nat piped up from beside Steve.

“Agreed,” said Clint nodding aggressively.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to argue with him if he wasn’t so arrogant and narcissistic.”

“Says the most self-righteous man walking the face of the earth,” Tony spat back.

Nat crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pressed together, emotion unreadable, “for the health of the team I suggest you solve your differences,” she said before getting up and leaving the conference room.

Tony just rolled his eyes and after everyone left the room except for Steve and Tony. The other man broke the awkward silence, “So Cap are you finally ready to stop being such a stubborn asshole.”

“Fuck you,” Steve blurted before exiting swiftly.

Tony stood there, mouth wide open, laughing to himself. Steve never cursed. Tony made Captain America say ‘fuck.’

 

\---

“Nat, I hate him,” Steve said pacing in her bedroom. They had become extremely close while living in the tower together. Steve would even say best friends if he knew anything about her. They were having what Nat liked to call “girl” time. She said Steve was the closest thing she had to having an actual female friend. That’s only because she pegged the fact he was queer within the first two weeks of living together.

When he had asked her how she knew, she said: “ _you stare at Thor’s ass too much to be straight.”_ Boy was she right, Steve loved looking at Thor’s ass. Steve loved looking at Thor in general.

“I know you do Steve, but one day it’s going to put us in danger on a mission,” she said, secretly giggling at the fact that Steve was in her pink bathrobe with one of her mud masks smeared all over his face with a white headband holding his hair back.

Steve gave her his best ‘really?’ face, “I said ‘fuck you’ to him today,” he said.

Nat's eyebrows shot to her forehead, “Steve, you cursed?” she laughed.

“Hey, I curse,” he said childishly plopping down on her bed.

“I’m your closest friend Steve, I’ve literally never heard you curse.”

“Okay, well I curse in my head, a lot,” Steve revealed.

Natasha laughed, “I wish I could hear that.”

“Well maybe you fucking can,” Steve said petulantly.

Natasha laughed even harder, “that was so bad.”

“We all can’t be masterful swearers, Natasha,” Steve huffed. Natasha just shook her head and chuckled.

“Why don’t you just wash that shit off your face so we can go to bed,” she said.

“Fine,” he said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

He came back five minutes later in his sweatpants and T-shirt. Natasha slid over in the bed, making room for Steve. Steve slid into bed with Natasha. A routine that has become the norm for the pair, it helps stave off the nightmares.

They laid back to back, a foot apart from each other. Natasha switched off the lamp on her bedside table. The room fell into darkness.

“Hey, Steve,” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered.

“I’m a lesbian,” she whispered in the comfort of the dark.

Steve swallowed hard, “Thanks for telling me,” he said.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” she said.

“I promise I won’t,” he said.

They both fell asleep at peace. Natasha’s secret was finally lifted off her chest and Steve knowing that she was comfortable enough to finally start opening up to him. Natasha was finally becoming Steve’s best friend.

 

\---

Steve woke up to the loud sounds of pots banging together. It was somebodies deliberate attempt to annoy the fucking shit out of him. It was coming from the common room.

Natasha stirred next to him, the early morning sunlight illuminating her blood red hair, which was sticking up in several different directions due to her untamable fucking bedhead. The banging continued.

“Fuck me,” Steve said groggily, throwing the blankets off his legs and leaving the room to investigate.

When he reached the common room, Tony Stark was standing on the coffee table banging two frying pans together, screaming “Hear ye! Hear ye!” and the absolute look of glee that was on his face when he saw Steve emerge from Nat’s room made Steve’s blood boil.

“Are you two fucking?” he said way too loudly.

Steve rolled his eyes, “No Tony we’re not, maybe you should learn some respect and phrase the question a little more eloquently.”

Tony put the pans down and stepped off the coffee table and walked up to face Steve, “Okay, So, are you Captain America having sexual intercourse with the Black Widow?” he asked with a shit-eating grin. 

Steve remained stoic and walked off to the kitchen to start brewing the coffee.

Bruce and Natasha emerged from their respective rooms moments later. The stepped both stepped in the common room, Natasha rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Bruce with a puzzled look on his face.

“What the hell was that banging?” Bruce asked making a beeline for Steve and the coffee maker.

“I think Tony has an announcement,” Clint said from the top of the refrigerator, right above Bruce. Bruce jumped and clutched his chest dramatically.

“Don’t fucking do that Clint,” Bruce chastised.

“Do what?” Clint asked obliviously.

“You know climb on shit and scare me.”

Clint shrugged, “sorry man,” he wasn’t really sorry.

“Barton is right, I do have an announcement,” Tony said following everyone into the kitchen. “We’ll wait until Thor wakes up.”

“That man could sleep through a goddamn house fire,” Natasha commented sipping on her coffee.

“I have an idea,” Steve said walking to the fridge and pulling out the four pounds of bacon they have stored in there. “Nat, can you start on the waffle batter?” Steve asked.

“You got it, Cap.”

“And Tony grab me one of those frying pans on the coffee table.”

 

\---

 

Thor emerged from his bedroom just as the last of the bacon was hitting the pan.

“What is the delightful smell?” he asked walking into the kitchen. Steve glanced at him and bit his lip. He was shirtless, wearing lowriding gray sweatpants with no underwear.

“I see those wondering eyes Cap,” Natasha commented taking another waffle out of the iron. Steve giggled and focused on not burning the bacon.

“Thor!” Tony called happily munching on his waffle.

“Hello man of iron, is that a waffle I see?” Thor asked licking his lips.

“It is,” Natasha said. Thor sat down on a barstool at the kitchen counter. Natasha slid him a plate, “how do six waffles and a half pound of bacon sound?”

“Splendid, Midgardian breakfast foods are some of the best I’ve ever tasted,” Thor said with his golden smile.

Steve had to agree with that observation as he piled his plate high with waffles and using a second plate for his bacon. They all ate at the kitchen counter, happily talking to each other. Well mostly, Steve and Tony chose to ignore each other.

“Tony, what was your announcement?” Clint prompted he sat perched on the top of the fridge food in his lap.

“Oh, yes,” Tony said clasping his hands together in excitement. “We are going on vacation!” he exclaimed.

“What?” Steve asked, the other Avengers shooting each other questioning glances.

“Well, I took what Natasha said to heart, and what a better way to bond as a team and resolve are differences than being stuck on a boat in the middle of the Mediterranean for two weeks?” Tony said with a smug grin looking at Steve. Steve shook his head and looked at Nat. She was amused, she liked Tony’s plan. Steve felt appalled and betrayed. This was not going to work, he was going to murder that cock sucker two days in.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve said raising his voice slightly. Bruce looked nervous, Thor was confused, Clint remained unbothered.

“I’m dead serious, we leave for Italy first thing in the morning, so you better start packing,” Tony announced. Bruce choked on his coffee.

“So soon? Tony, I don’t know if the Hulk and a boat are the best combination,” Bruce stated worry clear in his voice.

“Yeah your probably right, but Bruce Banner and a boat sound like a delightful combination,” Tony said with an unrelenting smile. Bruce figured out pretty quickly that he probably didn’t have a choice.

“I think it’s a great idea, Tony, where are we going?” Natasha asked.

“We’ll be sailing out of Naples all the way Sicily on a private yacht I chartered.”

Steve glared at Tony, “this is a terrible idea, I’m not going,” he said storming out of the kitchen into his own bedroom.

 

\---

 

Steve woke up to Natasha’s head laid on his shoulder, a puddle of drool collecting on his shirt. “Gross,” he mumbled barely awake.

“We’ll be beginning our descent into Naples in about twenty minutes,” the pilot announced over the speakers.

Steve sighed, Natasha had convinced him to come on this trip. He’d honestly rather eat glass than reconcile his differences with Tony. Yet, here he is. Natasha and her years of experience manipulating men finally came to bite him in the ass.

They were flying comfortably on Tony’s private jet. Steve let his eyes roam across the cabin, everyone was asleep, except for Bruce who was reading with a small light.

Steve shook Nat awake, she glared at him.

“What Steve?” she asked.

“We’re beginning our descent soon,” Steve informed her.

“Ok, then fucking wake me up when we're on the ground,” she whispered cuddling back up into his side.

 

\---

 

A private car took them to the marina. Steve was fucking over this vacation already. Tony took it upon himself to be in charge of the aux cord. There’s really nothing like the soothing sounds of Iron Maiden at 9:30 in the morning. Steve was about thirty seconds away from beating himself to death on the car window when they finally arrived at the marina. Maybe God is real?

“We have arrived!” Tony shouted from the passenger seat. Steve grabbed his luggage out of the trunk of the luxury SUV. He helped Natasha grab hers before following closely behind Tony. Thor, Bruce, and Clint not far behind.

In the distance, Steve saw a group of people wearing matching uniforms with glowing smiles on their face. They waved when they saw Tony, a blonde woman stepped out of the group and shook Tony’s hand.

“Good Morning!” she exclaimed as the rest of the group caught up with them. “My name is Captain Carol Danvers I will be responsible for getting you guys to Sicily at the end of these two weeks,” she introduced politely shaking everyone’s hands.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Steve said shaking her hand.

After greeting everyone Carol stood in front of the group, “I’m going to head to the bridge along with my deck hands to prepare to disembark. I’m going to leave you with my stewards to give you a tour of the boat and get you settled in,” she said eventually waving goodbye and disappearing into the boat's interior.

“Hey everyone! My name is James I’ll be your Chief Steward for the duration of the trip,” said a mystery voice.

Steve looked up and the most gorgeous human being Steve had ever laid eyes on was right in front of him. James continued to talk but Steve couldn’t focus on anything else but the man’s beautiful crystalline blue eyes and chiseled cheekbones. The obviously toned body James was hiding under that gaudy white button up caused Steve to sport an uncomfortable semi. Steve audibly gulped.

Natasha nudged him. “What?” he asked her.

“James is talking to you,” she said clearly amused.

James laughed nervously, “You must be Captain Rogers,” he prompted.

“Um, yeah, thanks, Steve,” he really couldn’t form a sentence.

“Sorry about him, he wants you to call him Steve,” Natasha said translating Steve’s gibberish.

“OK, Steve why don’t you follow me, and I’ll show you guys around the boat,” James said.

Two weeks on a boat trying to control himself around this guy? Steve was so fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took me 2 million years to update this shit... my ass got a cold in the middle of fucking july because i guess the universe hates. so i have a lot of hours to make up at work. thanks for understanding updates should be more frequent now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky saw Thor in the distance, that man was yummy. Alien dick made him nervous though.

Bucky woke up to his mouth dryer than the goddamn Sahara dessert and headache that felt like somebody took a fucking drill to his skull. His head was swimming and took all the willpower he could muster not to puke on Wanda who was peacefully sleeping in the bunk below him. The only coherent thought floating through Bucky’s head is ‘fuck tequila’. We’ve all been there.

He picked up his phone and checked the time, it was 8:30. “Fuckkkkk,” he groaned rolling out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. He made his way to the bathroom, he pulled the industrial size bottle of Advil he keeps in the medicine cabinet and dry-swallowed three of those bitches.

His next stop was the kitchen where he was going to use the guest espresso machine to kill his sorrows. He was met by Scott Lang the lead deckhand who was picking at his cereal.

“Nice look Barnes,” Scott commented looking Bucky up and down.

Bucky made note that he was only wearing a tight white T-shirt and pair of maroon boxer briefs. Bucky shrugged, “My hangover said you can go fuck yourself, Scott,” Bucky snarked back, downing his first espresso.

“How’s the head?” Scott asked sincerely.

“It feels like I got hit in the face by a train,” Bucky remarked beginning to brew his second espresso.

“Guests arrive in two hours dude, and they're the fucking Avengers, you better get yourself together,” Scot commented.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Don’t remind me. How much did I drink last night?” Bucky asked, unprepared for the answer.

“Do you mean before or after you blacked out and Sam had to carry you back to the boat,” Scott laughed putting his bowl in the sink to be washed.

“Goddamnit,” Bucky muttered rubbing circles into his aching temples. “Why do I do this to myself?” he asked rhetorically.

Scott chuckled, “I mean if I had your job I would want to drink myself into oblivion too.”

“At least somebody understands my struggle,” Bucky joked. Bucky drank his second espresso and wiped down the counter.

“Well I got to go,” Scott said. “We’re docking soon, and I want to get a jump on it,” he explained.

“Trying to impress the Cap?” Bucky questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Scott nodded, “Trying to get a good reference so I can get a bosun position next charter.”

“I wish you luck, I’ll see you when the guests arrived,” Bucky said waving goodbye at Scott as he left. Bucky liked Scott, but he liked Sam a lot more. Scott trying to get a jump on Sam’s job really wasn’t any of Bucky’s business as the chief stew. However, it was his business as Sam’s good friend.

He knew what it took to be a good deckhand, hell he worked as a deckhand before he became a steward. Both Scott and Sam were amazing deckhands, both would be amazing bosuns. Giving Sam a little heads up about Scott’s plans was all he could really do at this point.

His train of thought was interrupted by Sharon stumbling into the kitchen. She put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her disheveled blonde hair.

“Hangover?” Bucky questioned. She nodded glumly sitting at the kitchen table.

“I took a few Advil, just waiting for those to kick in,” she mentioned slumping down onto the table’s surface.

Bucky nodded, this was awkward. Sharon probably thought he didn’t like her, truth is he actually doesn’t like her. He doesn’t respect liars, but if he wants a more helpful third stew, he was going to have to work with her.

“Do you know how to use the espresso machine?” he asked kindly. She shook her head. “Here I’ll teach you how to make one, bet it’ll make you feel better.”

“mmkay,” she grumbled getting up and following Bucky to the coffee maker.

He explained to her how to fill the portafilter, packing in the ground coffee and placing the filter into the machine. “Next thing you’re going to do is hit brew and stop it when the espresso turns into a nice yellowish color. It should take about 25 seconds,” he explained. She did successfully on her first attempt and downed that bitch in 2 seconds flat.

“Nice job Sharon,” he complimented, which really took a lot of effort because the dumb bitch wants to put barista experience on her CV without knowing how to make a fucking espresso.

“See I’m not totally inept,” she joked.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bucky responded. Sharon laughed, she thought he was joking.

 

\---

Bucky had a few hours to kill before the guests would arrive, he pulled out his phone to facetime his sister. She picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Bucky!” her smile beaming at the camera.

“Hi Becca,” he grinned back at her.

“You caught me at a great moment,” she said her smile was unrelenting.

“Why’s that?” he questioned.

“Well, I just got back from my 36-week appointment,” she started. His sister was heavily pregnant, Bucky was praying that his first niece wouldn’t be born until he got back. Hopefully, he could hold on until Bucky got back. His sister's due date was at the end of July, he should be back by then.

“And…” he prompted.

“She’s healthy, we have sonograms I’ll text them to you,” Becca replied.

“Please do,” he responded.

“How’s the job going?” she asked curiously, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Stressful as usual, but everything’s been pretty smooth sailing so far, figuratively of course,” he answered.

“Rough waters?” she questioned.

He nodded vigorously, “enough to make my third stewardess sick.”

Becca laughed, “seriously? Does she still suck at her job?”

“Oh yeah, found out yesterday that she lied on her CV and Carol isn’t going to do a damn thing about it.”

“Well bro, you’re three weeks away from being home. Hang in there, hopefully, my little one can wait until then. If not, you’ll be on facetime the whole time if you’re able,” she said.

“Thanks, Becca, I love you,” Bucky replied and bringing the conversation to an end.

“We love you too, Uncle Bucky,” she replied showing off her belly, Bucky couldn’t help the wide grin that formed on his face.

“Talk to you later, bye!” Bucky waved at the camera, before clicking the red button.

 

\---

He found Wanda in their shared cabin, she laid in bed on her phone.

“What’s up?” he greeted flopping on the bed at her feet.

“Not much,” she replied. “Texting Pietro.”

“What’s he up too?” he asked trying to start a conversation. He was so bored they still had 30 minutes before the guests arrived.

“Good, he’s still running track at Texas A&M,” she responded.

Bucky nodded, “I can’t believe the Avengers are going to be on the boat in less than two fucking hours!”

Wanda popped up excitedly, it was finally sinking in. “I know this is so exciting!” she smiled. “Who are you the most excited for?” she asked.

Bucky felt like a fucking school girl, “Captain America or Thor, really can’t tell which one is the hottest.”

“Wow, your so fucking gay,” she responded with an eye roll.

“Okay, but like imagine how their bodies must look under those uniforms. Can you tell I haven’t had sex in two and a half months?” he asked her with a laugh.

“No,” she said sarcastically, shaking her head.

“God, I’m so sexually frustrated, I might even sex with a woman,” he lamented with a big sigh.

“Okay that’s a lie, you act like we have teeth down there,” she said with a skeptical look on her face.

“You don’t?” he questioned acting seriously.

“Stop!” Wanda said letting out a big laughing and slapping him playfully.

“So, when’s the last time you know, fucked?” Bucky asked playfully.

Wanda looked bashful a blush creeping up on her cheeks, “Last night.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky asked eyes wide, mouth open in shock. “Girl spill the fucking tea I haven’t got all day.”

“Please don’t tell anyone, it was last night. Vision and I snuck off to one of those rent by the hour motels,” she confessed with a girlish giggle.

“Vision! I didn’t know you two were a thing,” Bucky revealed.

“Until last night we weren’t, I’ve had a crush on him since the beginning of the charter though.”

Bucky was just about to ask her why he didn’t tell her when Captain Carol called over the walkies, “Everybody in their whites!”

 

\---

 

Bucky stood on the dock dressed in his white uniform, his ear-length dark hair perfectly quaffed. He was looking hot and also feeling hot because it was like 90 degrees outside. In the distance, he saw six figures approaching rolling suitcases behind them. Leading the group, was a face he thought he’d only see on magazine covers, Tony Stark. Damn, he was short as fuck.

Not far behind, was a woman with blood red hair, she had a perfect body, Bucky wasn’t normally attracted to vag but if he was, that would be his type of woman.

Next to her stood a tall pale blond man, with perhaps the nicest body Bucky had ever seen. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt that was practically see-through. Bucky almost drooled on himself. He was not going to have sexual fantasies about Captain America, at least that’s what he tried to convince himself.

Bucky saw Thor in the distance, that man was yummy. Alien dick made him nervous though. Hawkeye and the human hulk followed him chatting as they approached the boat.

 Bucky kept tried to keep his eyes off of Captain America as Carol went on her usually introductory spiel.

When Carol and most of the deck crew broke off from the group going to help carry the luggage onto the boat. Bucky began his introduction.

“Hey everyone! My name is James I’ll be your Chief Steward for the duration of the trip,” he said waving at the group of sexy superheroes.

Captain America looked at him strangely, it made very fucking uncomfortable. Was he judging Bucky? Maybe he could tell Bucky was gay, he’s from the 40s he might be a homophobe. Bucky didn’t think he came off as gay, he had a very deep voice and his mannerisms were very masculine. Hell, everyone he knew had been surprised when he came out as gay.

“My team and I will be taking care of you for the duration of the trip, this is my second stew Wanda, and my third stew Sharon,” Bucky said introducing his team.

Bucky then went around introducing himself and shaking hands with all the Avengers. He left the Captain for last because the man was still staring at him.

“Hi, my name is James, you must Captain Rogers,” Bucky said sticking his hand out for the captain to shake.

It took a nudge from the Black Widow for Steve to finally snap out of it.

“You must be Captain Rogers,” he repeated with a nervous chuckle, this dude was weird as fuck.

“Um, yeah, thanks, Steve,” the Captain said back to him what the fuck does that mean.

“Sorry about him, he wants you to call him Steve,” Natasha replied for Steve.

“OK, Steve why don’t you follow me, and I’ll show you guys around the boat,” James said.

He began walking up the ramp of the boat to the main deck, he showed them the guest lounge where the bar was.

“Hope you got all the alcohol I requested,” Tony piped up from the back. “I’m looking to let loose tonight.” Steve eyed him with disgust. Was Bucky picking up some tension between the two? Sure, it was a quick nasty look thrown Tony’s way, followed by more awkward staring at Bucky. He wasn’t going to dwell on it.

“Of course, everything arrived this morning,” Bucky replied with his effective customer service smile.

“Fantastic,” Tony said clasping his hands together.

Bucky led them to the deck with the hot tub and deck chairs. Then he showed him to their outside dining area.

“This is will all meals will be served,” Bucky presented the room. “Which also leads to my next question, do you guys want to be served lunch first or do you want us to launch the water toys?” he asked.

“Lunch,” Stark answered almost immediately.

“Why don’t you ask the rest of us first, Tony?” Steve asked arms crossed over his chest pointing a cold look at the other man.

“Sorry, my bad,” the man said almost sarcastically. “What do you guys want?”

“Lunch,” everyone but Steve voted.

“Okay, Steve?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Lunch,” Steve replied with a smirk.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Tony replied angrily.

“You waited for no input from us that’s why I said what I said, didn’t mean we didn’t want the same thing,” Steve said.

Ok, so there was some tension there Bucky confirmed. He stood awkwardly as the two men brooded in silence.

“Ok, so lunch it is, let me notify our chefs and then show you to your cabins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter finished!! uhhh i suck at updating regularly so likeeee sorry im trying my best. thanks for hanging in their kiddos maybe ill be better one day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “put the fucking plate down you sexy motherfucker.”

Dinner was supposed to go off without a hitch. Fuck, these guests were some of the lowest maintenance he’d had all season. Stark wasn’t, but Bucky’s dealt with way worse. But of course, Mr. Star-spangled Man with a Plan had to be too polite for his own goddamn good.

Like, who the fuck volunteers to clear the table and do the dishes on their own fucking vacation. Bucky’s mind was being blown.

Bucky was minding his own business clearing the table between the appetizers and the main course. He takes his sweet time because Vision wasn’t finished preparing the second course yet. But he guesses his pace made him seem like a damsel in distress because Steve Rogers hops out his fucking chair and starts picking up his friend’s dishes.

Bucky was exasperated, “you don’t have to do this,” he said with the best customer voice and charming ass smile.

When in reality all he wanted to say was, “ _put the fucking plate down you sexy motherfucker.”_

But all Steve replied was, “I’d be happy to.”

And all Bucky could say was, “thank you.” He wasn’t gonna be the one to tell Captain America that he couldn’t clear the table.

Bucky sighed, “follow me,” he said leading Steve to the dish pit. Bucky set down the plates. Steve picked up a sponge and rag.

“Captain Rog—Steve you really don’t have to the wash the dishes,” Bucky insisted.

“No, I don’t but maybe I’m trying to impress somebody,” he winked nonchalantly at Bucky.

Bucky’s mind raced, was Steve talking to him? “I’m sure they’ll be impressed,” he smiled before racing out of the room and back down to the galley. He needed to tell Vision to pick up the pace.

Bucky found Vision standing over a pot of boiling water stirring in pasta noodles. “Vision I need the ETA on that food, the table is already clear.”

“What? Bucky you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I need ten more minutes at least,” Vision said with an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t know what to tell you? Captain America got up and helped me clear the table, what was I supposed to say? No.”

“Yes, tell him to sit back and relax it’s his vacation! You need to do your fucking job and manage the guests!” Vision raised his voice at Bucky.

“Well, what the fuck do you want me to do? The tables have already been cleared!” Bucky spat back.

“Keep the liquor flowing, make sure Stark is happy he’s the one responsible for the tip.”

“Fine,” Bucky said and rushed back up to the guests. He grabbed one of the bottles of tequila Mr. Stark had requested. He stopped in the hall for a brief moment, still seething in anger over his conversation with Vision. Also, he replayed his weird interaction with Steve in his head. Was Captain America hitting on him? No, he was straight. He had to be straight.

Bucky grabbed six shot glasses for the tequila from the bar and headed to the table.

“There he is!” Stark shouted semi-belligerently. The man was balancing on the edge of tipsy and drunk.

“The second course is going to take a few more minutes, so I thought I’d bring you out a little something to hold you over,” Bucky said smiling at the guests and holding up the bottle of 1942 Don Julio.

The other guests seemed pleased, but Stark’s faced stayed neutral. “This is not the tequila I asked for,” he stated bluntly sobering up really fast.

Bucky’s smile fell from his face for a brief moment before returning. “My apologies which one did you request so I can order and have it on the boat for next charter?” Bucky replied not showing any kind annoyance at the request. Bucky knew he ordered the right tequila, at least it was the one on the list Stark had provided.

“Don Julio real tequila,” he replied taking a long sip of his cocktail.

“Is there a difference?” Steve asked with disbelief. The other Avengers slumped into their chairs in embarrassment.

“Yes, Steve there is a huge difference,” Stark spat back. Steve rolled his eyes and slumped back into his chair.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Stark I do not have the bottle you requested on the ship. Is there anything else I can get for you instead?” Bucky asked sweetly.

"1942 will work,” he said with a shrug like he didn’t really give a fuck either way.

“Yes sir,” Bucky said and began pouring the shots. But then, of course, Steve had to come to his rescue.

“If you didn’t care in the first place, why did you make such a big deal out of it?” Steve asked with a look of disgust on his face. “That bottle’s cost could’ve fed my family for a month when I was a kid and your fucking complaining about it!” Steve exclaimed getting red in the face.

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder, “calm down Steve, it’s not worth it.”

Stark did not respond, he just rolled his eyes and downed the shot Bucky poured for him.

“Again, my apologies,” Bucky said before exiting as quickly as possible.

\---

Bucky ended up in bed at 1 that morning, which was pretty solid with a stewardess like Sharon. Wanda was still awake when Bucky climbed into his bunk.

“Hey, Wanda?”

Wanda groaned, interrupted from the blissful silence. “What Bucky?”

“Do you think Captain America’s gay?” he asked with sincerity.

Wanda stayed silent for a few moments, “your fucking crazy go to bed.”

So, Bucky did.

\---

Bucky woke up at 9 am on the dot, he felt refreshed and a lot less hungover than the morning before. Wanda had been up since seven that morning, it was her turn to set up breakfast service. Bucky took a quick shower and ate breakfast. He had to be on deck by 10.

He clipped his walkie to his belt and went up to the deck for the day. The guests had already been fed and were lounging on the top deck while the deck crew was launching the water toys.

Bucky rounded the corner and was met face to face with a very shirtless Captain America. The bigger man bumped into him, he wasn’t looking where he was going.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Steve said as he held on to Bucky and steadied him. Bucky’s heart felt electrified, it was beating a million miles a minute. He was completely and utterly smitten by a straight guy. What the fuck.

“Um… it’s ok,” Bucky managed to say. “Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked remembering that he had a fucking job to do and couldn’t drool all over this perfect man.

“No thank you, James, I’m just looking for a bathroom,” Steve said with a charming smile and a wink. A motherfucking wink.

“Down the hall,” Bucky said with his mega-watt smile.

“Thank you, James.”

James, Bucky loved the way he said his name.

\---

Beachside lunch was always a bitch to set up, requiring multiple back and forth boat trips and all hands-on-deck. Including Captain Carol, who was helping anchor the boat as Peter and Scott took the stewardesses to and from the beach with multiple platters of food while Bucky supervised and catered to the guests as they waited.

When they were finally able to leave the ship and headed to the beach. It was Bucky, Sharon, the Avengers, and Sam piloting the boat. The Avengers made small talk, mostly ignoring the staff, which Bucky was thankful for because he didn’t want to say anything moronic to Steve. Which would definitely happen if he so much as opened his mouth at the moment.

But leave it to Tony Stark, who had been drinking since 9 am, and Sharon fucking Sharon to completely expose Bucky to Steve.

“So, James do you guys like hook up on the ship?” Tony asked out of the blue. Bucky choked on his own saliva. Before he could answer Steve butted in.

“Inappropriate question Tony,” Steve scolded shaking his head.

Tony chose to ignore him and continue with his line of questioning. “Honestly, dude, if I were you I would go for Hope.”

“That’s because you like girls who boss you around,” Natasha joked.

“She would definitely wear the pants in the relationship,” Tony snickered.

“As beautiful as Hope is she is actually in a relationship,” Bucky commented as vaguely as possible. She and Scott had just started dating.

“Plus, James is gay!” Sharon added in. Why the fuck would she say that? Why did she feel the need to out him to a boat full of strangers? Because Sharon sucks that’s why.

Bucky sat there fuming and biting his tongue. Steve, however, was smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I finally update? YES.  
> Will I update again soon? Hopefully definitely not making any promises. 
> 
> I am truly sorry that I made you guys wait so long. I started my first semester at college which required me to move and find a new job and do all this grown-up shit I'm not really qualified for. But I'm finally settling into the swing of things so hopefully updates will be more regular. Thanks for bearing with me you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve might be in love or some shit idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i finally updated this fucking thing... yeet.

Steve had never been so pampered in his life. Growing up during the Great Depression meant the Steve never went on vacation. The closest he’d ever gotten was throwing up on the Cyclone at Coney Island.

He basked in the sun on the boat’s top deck. The warm rays were relaxing. He listened to the sounds of waves below him mixed with whatever Nat was blasting through her headphones. The water was beautiful, a turquoise blue/green that reminded Steve of James’ eyes.

James, the source of Steve’s personal hell the past two days. The man really didn’t understand how beautiful he was. Steve was smitten.

Steve had tried dropping subtle hints here and there. James was either oblivious or not interested. Thanks to Sharon, Steve now knew James was gay, that was a step in the right direction, but he’d never had luck in the relationship department with girls and guys alike. Growing up girls never looked twice in his direction, and the only guys that seemed to take any interest in him were middle-aged businessmen with a fetish for twinks. 

Steve sighed, he didn’t have the courage to ask James out. Which mad no fucking sense to him, he had enough courage to fight thousands of fucking alien dog creatures or fly a plane into the goddamn north Atlantic. Yet, it was asking a hot guy out on a date that scared him. It was probably his rejection complex. He feared rejection, he dreaded it.

Steve’s train of thought was interrupted, the sun had suddenly been replaced by the shadow of somebody standing over him. Steve looked up. He was met with a pair of turquoise eyes and a sunshine smile.

“Can I get you guys anything while we prepare for your beach picnic?” James asked with the utmost professionalism. Steve just stared at him dumbfounded. How could one person be so handsome?

Natasha handed James an empty glass, “can I get a refill on my mimosa?” she asked.

“For you Steve?” James asked.

Steve stared at him wide-eyed, “um… uh…” he couldn’t seem to form a sentence. “Water please,” he managed to blurt out.

James looked at him with a cold stare and a smile on his face, “one mimosa and a water, got it. I’ll be right back,” he said before turning around and walking the opposite direction.

Steve smacked his face with his hands. That was embarrassing. He looked in Nat’s direction, she was looking at him with a curious smirk.

“What was that?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked trying his damnedest to be nonchalant.

“You clam up as soon as James so much as looks in your direction,” she replied with a teasing grin.

“I do not,” he protested.

“You’re such a child, you like him,” she smiled.

“No.”

“Steve,” she said with her eyebrows raised.

“Ok, he is probably one of the hottest people on the face of the planet and I would fuck him today if he asked.”

Natasha laughed, “you should ask him out.”

Steve looked at her with a mortified expression, “I can’t just ask somebody out Natasha.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “yeah because torturing yourself by silently pining after him is much better.”

“He’d probably say no,” Steve tried to reason away his cowardice.

“You’re insane, he’d absolutely say yes, you’re Captain America for fuck's sake,” Natasha scoffed.

“More the reason for him to say no, I come with a lot of baggage,” Steve argued. Deep down he knew she was right.

“He’s a steward for god sakes, he’s trained to handle baggage,” Natasha rebutted. Steve couldn’t argue with her logic, but he wasn’t going to dignify her with a response.

James returned moments later with their drinks in hand. He sat them down with a smile and pleasantries.

Steve watched biting his lip as James walked away, his ass looked so good as he sashayed into the interior of the boat. Steve was absolutely and utterly fucked.

 

\---

 

Sleepless nights were normal for Steve. They came with the territory of being an Avenger. As much as Steve tried to repress the memories of combat, they’d always visit him in his sleep. He’d woken with a start, he could vaguely remember his nightmare. The memories of barreling toward the Atlantic Ocean to what he thought would be his death were ingrained in his mind.

Steve sighed deeply, there’s no way in hell he was getting back to sleep. Nat was fast asleep next to him, he peaked over her shoulder at the alarm clock. It was half past one in the morning. Steve groaned and rolled out of bed.

He quietly opened the door to his cabin, he needed to clear his head. He wandered around the boat, it was eerily quiet. The crew had already gone to bed. Steve found himself at the front of the ship, right in front of the bridge. He looked over the side of the railing, it was pitch black for as far as the eye could see. Except for the lights that illuminated the bottom of the yacht.

It was strangely peaceful, the lulling sounds of the waves crashing against the side of the boat were calming. Wafts of cigarette smoke hit Steve with surprise. He followed the smell. James was sitting on the deck floor with his back against the side of the boat with a lit cigarette hanging from in between his lips. He looked beautiful and absolutely sinful.

“Hey,” Steve said quietly.

James jumped at the unexpected interruption. “I’m sorry Captain Rogers, did you need something?” he asked, his fake smile making a sudden reappearance. Steve hated that smile. It was ingenuine, Steve wanted to earn a real smile from James.

“No, no I’m okay, couldn’t sleep. Came out here to clear my head,” Steve replied. James nodded staying silent. Steve eyed the pack of cigarettes in James’ lap. “Mind if I bum one off of you?”

James gave him a questioning looking and handed one over, “didn’t know Captain America smoked?” he laughed.

Steve shook his head, James had no idea, “Back in the thirties doctors prescribed me menthols to help my asthma.”

James chuckled lightly and looked up at Steve with a real smile, it was a small smile, but it made Steve’s heart stop. He was so beautiful. “No shit, that’s kinda fucked up,” James commented.

“Imagine my surprise when I found out how taboo cocaine is nowadays,” Steve added. James didn’t laugh at that one, he just stared at the deck in between his legs.

“Steve, be honest, does it make you uncomfortable that I’m gay?” To say Steve was taken aback by that question was an understatement.

“No absolutely not, what gave you that impression?” he asked earnestly, that’s not the kind of energy Steve wanted to put out into the universe.

James gave him a bashful smile, “you just acted so weirdly when you were around me, I thought it was because you could tell I was gay. Then Sharon outed me in front of you guys and your behavior just got weirder. It could all be in my head, but do you at least have an explanation?”

Steve stared at James in silence, Steve had to tell him. He didn’t want to, but he’s already mad at himself for not considering how his awkward rumblings would make James feel. At least it would get Natasha off his case.

James looked at Steve with pursed lips and an expectant expression, Steve cleared his throat. “Back when I was growing up, being attracted to the same gender was not something you could talk about. I couldn’t explain the feelings I was having to anybody, it was confusing. I was attracted to women, that was normal, but I was also attracted to men and let me tell you, James, you are one of the most attractive men I’ve ever seen in my life. That’s why I’m a bumbling freak when I get around you, you’re so goddamn beautiful.”

James stared at him with an awestruck expression on his face and then a huge smile spread across his face. A smile that Steve swears could achieve world peace. “if it’s okay with you, maybe I could take you out on a date sometime?”

James shook his head, unbelievingly, “Steve I’m flattered but—”. Steve’s heart shattered. Bucky was saying no.

“Now is not a good time, I could lose my job,” James finished, the look of absolute devastation in Steve’s eyes was unbearable. “ You know what, fuck it, I can be selfish for once. You live in New York, right?” Steve nodded. “I was born and raised in Brooklyn and I still live there. After the charter season is over, I’d love to go out with you.”

Steve let out a sigh of utter relief, “Brooklyn, huh? You really are the man of my dreams.” James laughed, his beautiful melodic laughed, Steve fell just a little bit harder.

Steve and James didn’t get to bed until a quarter past four in the morning. The conversation felt almost as natural as breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FOR MY EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDating for 3 months... um I just didn't fucking feel like it. Plus now I'm on break so I have a shit ton of free time on my hands, so I might update but idk


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sam has anyone told you that you need to mind your own fucking business. Can I not be happy without being interrogated? Jesus Christ.”
> 
> “Are you having a manic episode?” Sam asked seriously.
> 
> “No, I’m not having a manic episode, dick,” Bucky spat back.
> 
> Sam rolled his eyes and continued sipping his coffee, “I know how you get towards the end of charter Barnes.”
> 
> “How do I get towards the end of charter Wilson?” Bucky challenged with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> “Mentally unstable.”
> 
> “Oh, fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter to me has some call me by your name vibes... but I've only seen parts of that movie so maybe not but like the old city streets or whatever the fuck. yall get the point.

Bucky was the happiest man alive, Steve the man of his dreams, Captain Fucking America, wanted to go on a date with him. He woke up in his cramped cabin with a genuine smile on his face, in what felt like the first time in too many years. He had pep in his step and the crew was starting to notice.

Sam eyed Bucky weirdly, while Bucky happily munched on his cheerios, giggling quietly to himself, and blissfully sleep-deprived from the night before.

“Man Barnes, have you woken up on the wrong side of the bed every day since this charter started except for this one?” Sam asked incredulously.

“What do you mean?” Bucky mumbled through a mouth full of cereal.

“Dude, you’re beaming. I haven’t heard you drop one F-bomb this morning. What happened?” Sam questioned him as he sipped his coffee.

“Sam has anyone told you that you need to mind your own fucking business. Can I not be happy without being interrogated? Jesus Christ.”

“Are you having a manic episode?” Sam asked seriously.

“No, I’m not having a manic episode, dick,” Bucky spat back.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued sipping his coffee, “I know how you get towards the end of charter Barnes.”

“How do I get towards the end of charter Wilson?” Bucky challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“Mentally unstable.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

\---

It was time for the Avengers first disembark. It would be conducted as it normally would, even though the guests would be getting back on in a day’s time. The team was lined up in their whites, ready to escort the guests off the yacht. The Avengers arrived with a small carry off bags with a change of clothes for one night.  

The Avengers walked down the line shaking hands with each of the crew members. Tony Stark led his team. Steve was last. Bucky hoped nobody noticed the longing looks exchanged between him and Steve or how Steve’s hand seemed to linger on Bucky’s when they shook hands.

Bucky wanted him so bad. He had to remind himself patience was a virtue. He had only a few more weeks until he could finally give in. Even if he didn’t think he deserved someone as wonderful as Steve.

The Avengers disappeared down the dock and the crew was blissfully alone.

Captain Carol addressed her team, “please flip the boat around before you guys get too fucked up.” She said before walking away.

Bucky needed to get a head start on laundry, he grabbed Wanda so they could gossip while ironing sheets.

“Dude, I think Steve likes you, he was totally checking you out at disembark.”

Bucky stared at her like he thought she was a fucking idiot, “No way, that man is straight, remember, he was with Agent Carter during the war.”

“Have you ever heard of bisexuality Bucky? Duh,” she said matter-of-factly.

“There is no way Captain America is bisexual.”

“Clearly he is because he’s in love with you!”

 

\---

The night was young on the coastal Italian city. The crew finally got a night to decompress. The Avengers weren't overly demanding, not by a long shot. Bucky was still tired. Mostly because the exuberant amounts of energy he spent trying to keep it in his pants around Steve.

The crew walked cobblestone stone streets of the well-aged city. Up ahead in the distance was the place to be, an outdoor bar and nightclub called ‘Passione’. Bucky could hear the low bumping bass of the dance music and the excited shouts of the city’s youth.

The crowd overwhelmed Bucky as they stepped through the gate. Bodies grinding together and the pungent smell of sweat and alcohol met his nose. Only one of which Bucky was interested in. He made a beeline for the bar. He ordered a mai tai and sat at the bar. During this stage in his life, Bucky was more an observer. His party boy days were far behind him, he looked back on them fondly, but the consequences were too substantial for Bucky to keep up the lifestyle.

Bucky stayed lost in his thoughts until he heard a voice yell his name, “James!” Bucky snapped his head around and sitting at the bar 10 feet away from him was a familiar head of blond hair. Bucky waved at Steve to come over.

“Hey baby,” Steve stumbled wrapping his arm around Bucky’s shoulder. His big, beautiful arm.

Bucky eyed him strangely, Steve was drunk. “I didn’t think you could get drunk,” Bucky mentioned.

“Asgardian liquor,” Steve confirmed. “It’s like 1000 proof or something I don’t know, but I feel gooood,” Steve said giggling.

Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes, so Steve was a flirty drunk. “I bet you do buddy, why don’t we take a walk?” Bucky said helping Steve up off the barstool and leading him outside.

“I like your face,” Steve said leaning on Bucky for support as they walked down the narrow streets.

“Charming, Steve,” Bucky responded with a coy smile.

They sat on the steps of an old shop that had closed hours before. Bucky felt the warm summer breeze flow through the streets. The pleasant buzz of alcohol fresh in his system. Bucky felt at peace.

“James, go back to the club, I don’t want you to have to spend your night off babysitting some dumb drunk national icon,” Steve said head resting on a stone column.

“Honestly Steve, there’s no place I’d rather be,” Bucky revealed.

“m’kay,” Steve said staring longingly at Bucky from where he sat.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Yeah.”

“You can call me Bucky, it’s my nickname, its what all my friends call me,” Bucky said with a shy smile.

“Bucky,” Steve evaluated, “It’s cute I like it.”

“Did you just call my name cute?” Bucky said with a chuckle.

Steve rolled his eyes, “How do you get Bucky from James?”

“My middle name is Buchanan,” James answered with a blush. He HATED his middle name.

“Your name is James Buchanan, you are legitimately named after debatably the worst president to ever take office.”

“Shut the fuck up, Captain America, it’s actually James Buchanan Barnes,” Bucky said with a laugh. Steve smiled and nodded.

“Your laugh is nice,” Steve commented.

“Really, I think it’s kind of ugly?” James commented with his every present self-deprecation complex.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t think it’s physically possible for anything about you to be ugly,” Steve argued, “except maybe your name.” Bucky slapped Steve on the arm for that one.

“You don’t know me that well yet, I have some ugly parts believe me.”

“Why do you talk about yourself like that?” Steve asked.

“Like what?” Bucky rebutted.

“You think your ugly and don’t deserve things, why?”

Damn, drunk Steve was insightful, “I don’t know,” Bucky mumbled.

“I wish you could see what I see,” Steve said with the utmost earnestness.

Bucky felt himself leaning in, his eyes slowly shutting as Steve lips touched his. Steve’s essence was intoxicating. They moved their lips in a perfect rhythm, its as if their heartbeats were in sync. Steve pulled Bucky closer, if that was even possible. The kiss was passionate and full of longing. Bucky was becoming a believer in love at first sight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yea i updated!

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, feel free to let me know what you think!!!


End file.
